dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanna
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Pan's Gambit! Goku Super Serious" |Race=Machine Mutant (formerly) Machine Mutant-Metalman Hybrid |Gender= |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 789 (repaired) Age 789 (repaired) Age 790 |Status= Deceased |Address=M-2 |Occupation= |Allegiance=Sigma Force (formerly) M-2 Defective Machine Mutants Dragon Team |Classification= |Affiliations=Dr. Myuu (creator) General Rilldo (former boss) Commander Nezi (former partner) Bizu (former partner) Natt (former partner) Ribet (former partner) Unnamed Metalman (Absorption victim/permanent fusee) Giru (Absorption victim/ally) Numerous Prototype and Ballisto Machine Mutants (Absorption victims/permanent fusees) Hanna 2.0 (replacement/absorption victim/permanent fusee) }} Hanna (ハンナ Hanna) is a former member of the Sigma Force and later became an ally of Pan's following their first encounter. Hanna's name is a play on Hammer. Appearance Hanna's head design was based on Giru's design and the design of the Battle Type Machine Mutants. She was designed as with a female programming and has two glowing red eyes as a oppose to one like Giru's and the Battle Types. However, her body designed is slimmed down and her arms and legs are shorter and had three digits on her hands. Her tail is shorter than the Battle-Type versions. However, after absorbing a Metalman - her appearance drastically changed as she eye socket changes into gains two glowing cyan eyes. She gains a larger build and stature as she gains a steam pipe on her head, and transparent core on her stomach containing magma. After absorbing the Metalman - she became green as opposed to beige. Personality Originally Hanna was an emotionless machine that followed the orders of General Rilldo without question until absorbing a Metalman. After doing so; she became sensitive to insults and become concerned for her partners. It's for this reason she was deemed defective and was deactivated. However, as a result of her being deactivated - she became resentful of the Machine Mutants and was willing to team up with Pan after a brief confrontation. Biography Hanna was activated by Natt in order to attack and fight Pan while she was in the castle but after few attacks - Hanna designed to team up with her and save Goku and the others. Power Hanna was able to fight evenly with Pan during their confrontation but after absorbing Giru - she became even stronger. However even after absorbing Giru; Hanna was far outclassed by General Rilldo. Techniques *Hikou - Hanna flies using jets in her feet. *Absorption - Hanna is able to absorb other entities to increase her power. However, in order to absorb another individual she has to merge or expel her current victim. However, she can absorb a group of entities at the same time. **Merging - Hanna can permanently merge with her absorption victims and retain their powers and traits. **Expulsion - Hanna is able to expel her absorption victims. *Magic Materialisation - As a result of absorbing the unnamed Metalman - she was able to use Magic Materialisation. **Hanna Missile - Hanna is able to produce ki-fuelled missiles from her wrist using Magic Materialisation. *Lava Spit - Likely from the Metalman she absorbed - Hanna is able to use her natural magma as an attack. **Exhaust Flash - By concentrating the carbon monoxide in her lava; Hanna is able to exhales a breath of exhaust-like fumes one her enemy to try to incapacitate them and/or poison them. *Machine Gun - After absorbing Giru - she was able to reveal a Machine Gun from her wrist and use it against Pan, but she dodge each bullet. *Rocket Punch **Double Rocket Punch *Particle Cannon - Hanna coverts one of her hands into a cannon and proceeds to collect particles in the atmosphere to produce an energy sphere before releasing it as a small energy wave strong enough to melt away Planet M-2's city. **Ultra Magma Particle Cannon - While absorbing the particles; she begins to absorb litres of magma into her cannon creating a large energy wave before firing at her opponent at point-blank range. *Electron Cannon - Similar to her Particle Cannon, but instead she absorbs Electrons from the metal trees to produce her energy wave. Forms and Transformations Metalman Absorbed At an unknown point; Hanna absorbed a Metalman and gained its features and abilities. She was also able to gain enough power to match Pan, but also gained the traits of a Metalman. Eventually she used merge to permanently fuse with the Metalman. Giru Absorbed Hanna absorbed Giru when he attempted to save Pan. As a result; she maintained most of her appearance but also gained the ability to retract her legs and her exoskeleton became white instead of green. She was forced to expel Giru when General Rilldo threatened to kill Pan. Machine Mutants Absorbed Hanna accidentally absorbed numerous Prototype and Ballisto Machine Mutants while they were attacking her causing her to undergo a new transformation. In this form; she gains facial features resembling Leena while gaining pointy ears resembling Rilldo's ears, and long orange her with red eyes. She has blue skin and her gain a grey tattered jacket with a white shirt underneath, blue shorts, netted stockings, and grey boots; her clothes are part of her body and have white studs in them resembling lug nuts. Hanna 2.0 Absorbed Hanna absorbed her replacement directly after she was created as a form of intimidation threatens to absorb every Machine Mutant until he begged for mercy. The only changes in this form is Hanna increasing in height and muscle mass along with a massive increase in power. Category:Alternate timeline Category:Machine mutants Category:Minor Villains Category:Former Villains